


Who can scare the stoic one?

by Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, the winchesters make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B/pseuds/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade places a bet between Anderson and Donovan on who can scare Sherlock. They each get one try but then John hears about the bet and becomes very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can scare the stoic one?

“Donovan, Anderson, see me in my office.” Lestrade’s voice echoed over the intercom through Scotland Yard. The two entered moments later and took a seat in front of the white haired man’s desk. “Now then, it’s almost Halloween and I wanted to make a bet with the two of you.” Donovan sat up slightly and Anderson looked a bit more interested.  
“What kind of bet?” Donovan asked earning a smirk from Lestrade.  
“A bet of fear,” he said pausing to let the tension rise. “I want to see who can scare Sherlock. You each get one try and if no one wins then I get to have a go at it. However, if someone does win they will get £500 and choose the loser’s costume for the annual party which we are going to invite Sherlock to and make sure he comes just to see the wonderful thing.”  
Anderson sat up. “Oh, I’m definitely game.” He said looking at Donovan already planning how he’s going to go about scaring Sherlock. He really wanted to see Donovan in a stupid costume.  
“I’m always up for a chance to mess with the freak.” Donovan said. “So, when does this bet start?” Lestrade smirked.  
“Now.”

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

“John, this is absolutely preposterous. Where are we going!?” Sherlock said trying to grab his coat as John basically pulled him out into the October chill.  
“We are going to the bloody crime scene, Sherlock!” John yelled at the dark haired man. “Lestrade called and said he needed you there so we are going and you are getting out of this blasted flat!”  
Sherlock sighed and finally managed to pull his coat on just as they stepped outside and hailed a taxi. The taxi ride there was quiet as Sherlock was still upset that John pulled him away from his experiment.

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

“Oh good, you’re here. Down the main hall, body is on the staircase at the end.” Lestrade said handing Sherlock a pair of gloves and leading the way to the door.  
“Lestrade, you know very well that it was most likely a fall down the steps and a broken neck.” Sherlock said looking cross with the inspector.  
“Oh, I doubt that.” He said and opened the door into the house revealing a bloody mess. There were slash marks on the walls and debris littered the hall. Sherlock began to look interested even if everything looked a bit set up. “Some kids came in and thought it was a decoration for a haunted house. They tried to take it back and got it halfway down the stairs before the head fell off.” Lestrade said as the other two men picked their way down the short hallway to the back stair case where a dead body lay headless and rotting. Sherlock knelt down to get a closer look.  
He moved his eyes across the body and began to speak to Lestrade when he noticed a glint of gold from beneath the stairs. Thinking it may be important he leaned in closer when a hand burst from the interior of the staircase and latched onto his foot.  
Sherlock looked disdainful as John let out an ear-piercing shriek mingled with mutterings of “Holy shit! What the actual fuckity fuck!?”  
“Donovan, you really should rethink your scaring tactics.” Sherlock said grabbing her hand and easily pulling her from beneath the staircase.  
“Oh come on, freak. I was just trying to get you into the Halloween spirit.” She said walking off. John was clutching his chest and breathing heavily attempting to lower his heart rate.  
“Really, John,” Sherlock said suppressing a small laugh at the sight of his flat mate. “Okay, Lestrade, here. Female, 45 died of natural causes maybe ten years ago going by the rate of decomposition and the amount of animal bite marks. The body was left to rot as she has no immediate family in the area and she never talked to them anyways…”  
John stopped paying attention to the rambling detective and began to pick his way carefully back out into the cold night air. He was walking to sit on a nearby bench when a bit of Anderson and Donovan’s conversation caught his ear.  
“My turn, Sally,” Anderson said laughing.  
“Oh shut up, it worked on John Watson at least.” She replied defensively.  
“I’m sorry, your turn for what?” Anderson and Donovan both jumped at the sound of John’s voice behind them.  
“Lestrade’s got a bit of a bet going.” Donovan said smarmily. “Trying to see who can scare Sherlock.”  
“Ah, I see.” John said turning to walk back towards the house and Lestrade, “Well, goodnight.”  
When he reached Lestrade he tapped Lestrade’s elbow making him turn.  
“Yes, what is it?” Lestrade asks. John looks over the other man’s shoulder before saying.  
“This bet, I want in. I need revenge for the bullet holes and violin playing at three in the morning.” Lestrade smiled and nodded.  
“Noted, have fun trying, Doctor Watson.” Lestrade said before walking off just as Sherlock walked up to John.  
“We’ll be leaving now, John.” He said passing John and leading the way to the main road. John smiled a little bit to himself as he plotted his revenge against the dark man in front of him.

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

“Ah, Sherlock, good evening,” Anderson said, enacting his ultimate ‘let’s freak out the freak’ plan.  
“Hello, Anderson,” Sherlock said in his usual tone walking past the other man and towards Lestrade’s office.  
“Is there anything I can get for you, Mr. Holmes?” Anderson asked.  
“No thank you, Anderson.” Sherlock said continuing his long stride.  
“Very well, Mr. Holmes, have a lovely evening!” Anderson called down the hall after Sherlock who merely ignored him.  
“Anderson, what are you doing?” Sally asked as she appeared behind him carrying two cups of coffee and making him jump.  
“I am taking my shot at freaking him out.” Anderson said accepting the coffee he was handed.  
“And you’re doing this by being nice to him? That’s totally brilliant,” Sally sipped her coffee. “Have fun.”  
Over the next few days this same personality stayed with Anderson, but he didn’t realize Sherlock had figured out what he was trying to do until the weirder requests from him started cropping up. There were requests for bottles of nail polish remover and other strange things that Sherlock needed. He even ended up doing grocery shopping for milk for the infamous Holmes. Anderson barely held in his frustration until he finally cracked on the fourth day.  
“I can’t take it anymore!” He yelled startling John who was leaning against a wall in Scotland Yard. “How long have you known what was going on?!” Anderson shouted at Sherlock throwing the frilly pink lab apron at him.  
“How long has this been going again?” Sherlock said smoothly never taking his eyes off the microscope.  
“Four days, I believe.” John said from his place on the wall.  
“Four days then,” Sherlock said. Anderson held back another shout before storming out of the room with both John and Sherlock watching. As soon as he was out of sight John and Sherlock began Laughing.  
“He really is not that bright.” John said.  
“Why do you think he annoys me so much?” Sherlock chuckled going back to the microscope in front of him.

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

A few days later it was John’s turn to take a shot at the bet. His scare was by far the most elaborate of them all. Over a couple days he began acting different which was noted by Sherlock who began to grow concerned for his flatmate. As the days progressed John began making hateful remarks to Sherlock, and saying weird things under his breath about hatred and fuelling rage.  
Lestrade addressed Sherlock at a crime scene one day regarding the small blonde man.  
“What’s wrong with John?” Lestrade asked Sherlock.  
“I have no idea. He’s been like this for nearly a week now. I’m not quite sure what to make of it...” He replied going back to his work. Lestrade smiled a bit to himself as he was in on John’s little scheme.  
“Maybe he’s possessed.” Lestrade suggested. Sherlock scoffed.  
“Don’t be preposterous, Lestrade. Possession is very impossible.” Sherlock said returning to the crime scene before him.  
“Fine, if you don’t believe me about that then bring him to my place tonight at nine. We’ll have someone look at him if needed we’ll perform an exorcism.” Sherlock sighed and agreed if only to get the man to leave him alone so he could work.  
At about nine o’clock that night the two arrived outside of Lestrade’s house. John was still muttering things and glaring at anything that moved. Sherlock knocked on the door which was answered by a man taller than him with long brown hair who looked remarkably like a moose.  
“Oh good, you guys are on time.” He said leading them into Lestrade’s house and opening a door that lead to the dining room. The room was mostly empty save for a single chair and a small table. John stepped through first and was immediately grabbed by another man and tied up. Sherlock was about to stop him when the first man put a hand on his shoulder.  
Once John was tied to the single chair in the middle of the room Lestrade who had been standing in a back corner introduced the two men.  
“Sherlock, I would like for you to meet Sam and Dean. I was friends with their dad a while back and they owed me a favour, so they’re here to help see what’s wrong with your flatmate.” Lestrade gestured to the men. The tall one was named Sam and the shorter more serious looking one was Dean.  
“Fine,” Sherlock said watching John carefully. Above him on the ceiling there appeared to be a pentagram painted onto the white surface.  
“Devil’s trap,” Dean explained to Sherlock who rolled his eyes. Dean shrugged and went over to the small table a grabbed a book. He rifled through it for a minute before finding the page he was looking for. He opened the page and started reading, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirirtus,” he began as John started twitching.  
“It won’t work, Dean!” John shouted still writhing as Dean continued reading from the little journal. Dean replied by raising the volume of his voice a bit and continuing.  
“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii,” John’s twitches grew in intensity.  
“Dean, I would stop reading if you want him to live!” John yelled. “I’ll kill him before you ever get me out of this body!” More screaming, more chanting, more twitching, by this time Sam was holding Sherlock back and Lestrade had to leave the room. There was a final bone shattering crack as the demon supposedly left John’s body which then slumped over. Dean walked to him and untied the ropes from around him. Immediately John’s body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Sherlock fought against Sam’s grip that then let him go. Sherlock raced towards john’s body and grabbed his wrist. He couldn’t feel a pulse and John wasn’t breathing. Sherlock stood and rounded on Dean real fear and other emotions mingling on his face.  
“What did you do!?” He shouted at Dean. “Why didn’t you listen to that god be damned demon!?” Dean held his arms up defensively.  
“Dude, the demon’s gone. That’s what we came here for. We’ve only ever lost one other person after an exorcism but that was because she had died when she was possessed leaving the demon the only thing saving her. I would have stopped but is it worth it if your friend was never himself?” Dean asked grabbing his leather jacket from the table. “Let’s go, Sammy.” He said.  
“I’m really sorry about your friend.” Sam said following his brother out of the house. Sherlock dropped to the floor next to John. Fear strained through his features for once and mingled with sadness. Lestrade appeared a second later.  
“You know he isn’t dead.” Lestrade said. Sherlock turned and looked up at him.  
“Yes he is, there’s no pulse, and he isn’t breathing. Nothing,” Sherlock said. He went to stand when a hand grabbed his ankle causing him to scream. He nearly fell over to see John laying on the floor laughing and clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face.  
“Oh god, Lestrade, please tell me you got that on tape.” John said. Sherlock’s face was that of utter shock and he sat on the ground sputtering and attempting to form coherent sentences.  
“Got the whole thing,” Lestrade said grabbing a camera that had been hidden behind some bottles of water and waving it. “You’ve got two days to get costumes for Donovan and Anderson. Choose wisely,” Lestrade said. Sam and Dean walked back in laughing their asses off at Sherlock.  
“This was all for a bet. You scared me, made me think you were dead, for a bet!?” Sherlock yelled as he and John made their way back to the flat. “You did this for £500 and a chance to see Anderson and Donovan in stupid Halloween costumes?!”  
“Actually, I did it as revenge for the bullet holes, the violin at three in the morning, and to get back at you for being an insufferable prick most of the time.” John chuckled. Sherlock’s face went through a range of emotion before deciding on anger to be the best option. Standing, he leant down, grabbed John by his coat and pulled him from the floor and out the door. As they walked John stumbled awkwardly as he was dragged behind the taller man.  
“Sherlock, will you let me go?” John asked as he was still stumbling along behind Sherlock who promptly released John and continued stalking back to the main road to hail a cab. “Sherlock, oh come on, you cannot seriously be this angry at a little joke.” Sherlock stopped causing John to bump into him.  
“I will be angry, John.” He said, barely audible.  
“Oh, come on, turn around and talk to me.” John said becoming worried about his usually stoic friend. Sherlock turned around and looked John dead in the eye with a piercing glare.  
“I will be angry. I thought you were dead. You are one of the only things I have left in this world, and I thought I had lost you. You know very well that you are the one person I care about, and you had the audacity to use that against me, and for what? A stupid bet!” Sherlock turned back around and continued walking. John ran to catch up to him.  
“Sherlock, come on, if I had known how much this would affect you I wouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” Sherlock stopped for a moment, shook his head, and then continued walking. They reached the main road and made it back to the flat in an awkward and tense silence. As soon as they reached the inside Sherlock went straight into his room and slammed the door.  
John sighed and sat on the couch just as Mrs. Hudson came up with three cups of tea.  
“Have you two had another domestic?” She asked, John sighed again.  
“I angered Sherlock for a little prank. So I guess you could call it that.” John said. Mrs. Hudson laughed a bit and handed John a cup before walking over and knocking gently on Sherlock’s door. Sherlock pulled it open and accepted the cup of tea he was offered with a forced smile before closing the door again.  
“He’s really mad about that isn’t he?” John sighed and nodded. “I’ve got my shows on downstairs, just come get me if you need anything, dear.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.” John said as she walked back downstairs. 

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

A couple hours passed of John sitting in his chair watching television and Sherlock sulking in his room before John finally had enough of the silence. Opening the door, he hit Sherlock in the face with it.  
“Ah, bloody hell, sorry.” John says checking Sherlock’s nose to make sure it wasn’t broken. Luckily it was just a small bruise from the door. “Look, Sherlock, I’m so-“  
“Oh don’t apologise again. You’ve done enough of it already.”  
"Fine then, I'll let you keep a broken nose. It's what you deserve." John smirked and finished examining the detective. “Do you forgive me? I’m sorry about the bet…I didn’t think you would get that worked up about it. Sherlock looked up to meet his eyes, a warm glow lighting up his face.  
Letting out a defeated sigh his eyes met John’s. “I do forgive you…just don’t pull another prank like that again. Sherlock smiled and wrinkled his still sore nose. John chuckled a bit and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s nose, and then lower to his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet and ended when John’s nose hit Sherlock’s. Pulling away the doctor left the room with the parting words of not hide behind doors anymore.

~~~~(^-^)~~~~

The next day Sherlock and John went shopping for the costumes Donovan and Anderson would wear, eventually they decided on an old time police outfit for Donovan and a slutty nurse costume for Anderson. With a bit of a smile Sherlock and John strode into Scotland Yard on Halloween with two plastic bags. One labelled Anderson, the other labelled Donovan.  
Donovan looked at hers in horror. “Oh no, I am not wearing this.” Holding up the costumed bag in front of her face like it was going to bite her.  
“Sorry, Sally. You lost the bet, you get to wear it.” Lestrade said, barely suppressing a laugh. With a glare she stormed off to the bathroom to change just as Anderson returned wearing his costume and receiving whistles from his co-workers.  
“You are a dead man, Sherlock Holmes.” Anderson said still trying to pull the pink nurse’s outfit down to cover more of him even though his chest was still very exposed. When he walked up to them Lestrade couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and started laughing. He was promptly joined in by John. Sherlock smirked at Anderson, “Oh, I want to see you try.”  
Sherlock grabbed John’s hand as Donovan re-appeared with her costume. “Oh wait, one more thing,” John said letting go of Sherlock and reaching into his coat to pull out a small fuzzy strip of fabric. He peeled off the sticky backing and walked up to Donovan, placing the fake moustache on her face. “Okay, I think that’s everything then.” John said before taking Sherlock’s hand again and leading the way downstairs to the office party.  
They were greeted with laughter at Anderson and Donovan who were promptly forced onto the stage by Lestrade.  
“Okay, you’ve had your laugh. Now then, I want to explain to you why these two are in these costumes.” Lestrade said into the microphone. “So, earlier this month I orchestrated a bet with them to see who could scare the famous Sherlock Holmes.” Lestrade chuckled a bit. “The winner of this bet would get to choose the losers costume for the evening, and well, as you can see, they both lost. That is because John Watson got in on it. Now I helped him plan this thing since he told me he wanted in so I got it all on video.” He gestured to the DJ who also had a projector set up and aimed at the stage. “so, without further ado, here’s a video of Sherlock scared out of his wits for his flatmate’s,” he winked at Sherlock, “life.”  
Lestrade, Anderson, and Donovan left the stage as the film began to roll. “I’m still mad at you, you know.” Sherlock said to John without looking away from the screen.  
“Well, if you’re still mad then I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you.” John leant up and tilted Sherlock’s head towards his for a chaste kiss. “But that’ll come later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: A little fic for those of you who are in the Halloween spirit year round.  
> Also, partial credit goes to my friend, Sara. She helped me with ideas and other things in this, and wrote the kiss scene because I’m bloody dreadful at them. She also graciously edited it and had final say on what goes on this. I say she is quite an amazing person and I should be honoured that she would help me with beta-ing this. 
> 
> oh and here are links:  
> my blog: http://russiansnow.tumblr.com  
> Sara’s blog: http://what-the-wooky.tumblr.com/  
> Sally’s costume: http://www.costumes4less.com/Keystone-Cop-Adult-Costume_AC191_Prod.aspx?utm_campaign=regular&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=Shopzilla  
> Anderson’s costume: http://www.lure-love.com/the-charm-of-pink-nurse-costumes.html


End file.
